Love You, Hate You
by Rogue Queen's Gambit
Summary: After Inuyasha's death, Kagome recalls his promise to return. But so does Naraku, & his promise is fueled by his longing for vengence, not love. When Inuyasha returns to 21st century Tokyo, Kagome discovers that he & Naraku now inhabit the same body.
1. Prologue

**Love You, Hate You**

**By: KonekoHanyou**

_He died. With a promise on his lips, a smile in his eyes, and the fire of love burning fiercely in his heart, Inuyasha, her beloved died in her arms. The other one, her nemesis and the one she loathed above all else, died as well. He, Naraku; the evil demon who had played with so many people's hearts just to achieve his own twisted goals, died with a smile on his lips and laughter reverberating from deep within his demonic chest. He laughed until his body lay motionless, for he celebrated. He celebrated the death of his long hated enemy, his fellow half demon, Inuyasha, by his hand. His malicious laughter rang through the air around her as it mocked the fact that the one who gave her life meaning, the one who gave her a reason to breathe, would soon be amongst the dead. _

_She hated him. She hated that horrible demon, the one that now lay motionless meters away from her as she held tight the soon to be corpse of her beloved half dog demon._

_"Inuyasha! Please, don't leave me! Please!"_

"_I'll…come back…Kagome. It…It won't end… here…I'll…come…back…I promise…"_

"_INUYASHA! INUYASHA! No…no, please…no!"_

"_Kagome...Please...hold me close... just...just a little longer..."_

"_Hai, Inuyasha! Anything...just...don't leave me...Please..."_

_She pulled his now still figure deeper into her chest, only letting go long enough to peer deeply into his eyes; his bright, golden eyes, which were now darkened and glazed over in death. He had fought bravely, valiantly, fighting not for his own life, but for the lives of those, he loved. He had killed Naraku, yes, but at what cost? Now she would be without him, her reason to live. Now she would be the one left behind, for without him, she was nothing. She buried her tear soaked fact into the front of his blood soaked haori, observing that the cadence of his breathing had ceased as her skin absorbed the last of the heat that had at one time radiated from him like light from the sun. She breathed deep, inhaling the last of his scent before the odor of death was allowed to permeate throughout his cells._

"_Inuyasha, you baka! You had better keep your promise! You had better..." She could not finish her sentence due to the amount of tears, which continued to flow down her face, and impeded her speech. _

_He was now completely dead... all gone...every...last...part of him..._gone_. As the wind blew past, his body disappeared with it. She wasn't even left with his body...he was now completely..._gone


	2. An Unbelievable Return

**Chapter 1: An Unbelievable Return**

Kagome Higurashi awoke with a start to the blaring disturbance that was her alarm clock. A cold sweat drenched her entire body and she chuckled at this. It seemed that her mind had adjusted to the sadness and horror this dream brought unto her nightly, but her body, it seemed, still had not.

She looked at her alarm clock and smiled slightly as tears began to spring to her eyes once again. It was so odd how all this time after his death, the smallest; most seemingly, insignificant things seemed to remind her of him. Take her alarm clock, for instance. She still remembered vividly that time almost three years ago, about the time they first ran into Kouga. They had been fighting over another trivial matter and she had run home to be away from him for a while.

She remembered how he had come in during the night to observe her and her alarm clock had gone off, completely startled him and caused him to spaz out. So much so, in fact, that he ended up smashing her alarm clock into an unrecognizable tangle of wires and plastic. She recalled laughing inwardly at how, days later, when she had returned, he had presented her with the tangled mass and an apology, which, he had refused to admit was for the things he had said to her.

Still, she hauled herself into her bathroom cleanse herself of the sweat which encompassed every pore on her body. She hated that dream. She had had it every night for the past two years since he had..._died_. Frankly, it was beginning to grow quite annoying.

She was done with school for good now, so she took her time showering and dressing. She was glad, because this meant she no longer had to fake illnesses just to visit her friends through the time-portal in the old Bone-Eater's Well on her family's shrine grounds. She now relished jumping into the well which transported her back in time to the Warring States Era of Japan.

Today, she would dress in her best kimono and go to her family shrine. She now longer lived with her mother and jii-san. She now had her own apartment, into which she had brought her own little cat (her brother had refused to give up Buyo) and had decorated the small apartment to her tastes.

Weekly, she would go to visit with her friends in times now long past in the Sengoku era.

Daily, she would go to visit him. She had buried him beneath the Goshinboku where they had met for the first time, about 3½ years ago. She had erected a mini-shrine atop his grave, which contained a memorial tablet and an incense holder.

She had not, however, left at the grave his treasured Tetsusaiga nor did she leave his haori, which was sewn from the fur of the fire rat. The Tetsusaiga sat on a stand in her bedroom while she wore the haori constantly everywhere she went.

She pulled on the beloved haori, tucked her wallet and cell phone into her small, drawstring bag, and made her way out the door to her car. She would visit him again today and she would once again cry over his grave as she asked him over and over the one question she never seemed to get an answer to: Why and When? Why did he have to die in the first place? And when would he be back, like he promised? When would he return for her?

She drove and drove until she reached the familiar stairway that signified that she had reached the place of her birth, the Sunset Shrine. She hauled her body from the vehicle and began to make her way up the long staircase, staring at her feet the whole way. She was beginning to wonder if today would be any different when she collided heavily with another body, making its way down the same staircase which she herself now traversed.

"Gomen nasai; I'm so sorry! Please, forgive me! I wasn't watching where I was going!"

She bent to retrieve the cap which had fallen from his head during the collision.

"Well, jeez. You should at least watch where you're going. Stupid wench. Hey! That's my cap!"

He swiped the cap away from her and she looked up suddenly as the familiar voice escaped from the lips of the young man in front of her. It couldn't be! Not here! It was almost impossible! But yet, there he was. His long, shimmering, silver hair tied up into a loose ponytail at the base of his neck as his all too familiar silver dog ears sparkled in the breeze which had blown off the baseball cap he had previously donned in an attempt to hide the sparkling silver ears atop his cranium. His attitude towards her confirmed immediately her suspicions as to his identity.

"I-Inu...Inuyasha!"

He stared at her in utter confusion. Was she correct? Was this him? Had he finally been returned to her?

"Listen, lady, I don't know who you are or why you are calling me 'Inuyasha,' but my name is Ian. I'm from _America. _Now, if you'll excuse me I must be going."

He turned and began to walk down the stairs and away from her. But she wasn't about to let him go that easily. She needed him! She had waited so long, and now… he was leaving her…again. She couldn't bear it. She knew without a doubt that if he walked out of her life now, she would never forgive herself and that her heart would truly shatter into a thousand pieces, never to be repaired.

"Hey, you; Ian, wait!"

He continued walking, completely ignoring her words.

"Hey! I said hey! Wait up!"

She reached out and took hold of his shoulder, spinning him around to face her. What she saw when his eyes met hers, was a sight she had hoped never to see again. His eyes, his previously bright golden eyes had darkened to an all too familiar shade of deep crimson.

His iridescent silver hair which had sparkled in the sunlight had faded to a darker shade of black. He reached his hand up and took hold of her wrist quite sharply, effectively startling her and removed it from his shoulder as she stared into the face of her ever hated nemesis: Naraku.

"Don't you ever touch me again, do you hear me? I don't want no filthy human touching me."

"I-Ian? Ian…Ian, please… you're…you're hurting me. Ian? Ian is that you?"

"No, Kagome. It is I, Naraku," he chuckled and smiled treacherously into her trembling face. "Have you missed me?"


	3. Familiar Embrace

**Chapter 2: Familiar Embrace**

Kagome wrenched her wrist away from the abomination before her, still shuddering profusely. How could he be back now? And why, of all the places he could have returned to, why did he have to return here?

"Naraku…!" she gasped, still in complete shock.

He chuckled again, making her spine tingle.

"Naraku…how-how can you be here? What are you doing here, you filthy, scummy, lowlife! How _dare_ you return! After what you did! How _dare_ you show your face here! How dare you-!"

Naraku reached up and violently grabbed the girl by her throat and pulled her towards him. She was now so close that she could feel his putrid breath on her face.

"Listen well, wench." He growled menacingly into her ear. "If you so much as attempt to harm me in any way, I _will_ kill him…understand?"

"You foul-!"

"Remember my words, wench. Remember them well…"

Still fuming, Kagome watched as his head fell to his chest and the shine returned to his hair, though she was still apprehensive of what was to come. A moment passed in silence, except for Kagome's still labored breathing from when Naraku had still had a firm grip on her throat. Suddenly, Ian's head shot up, gasping as if he had been held underwater for a long time. His eyes had once again become the familiar shade of honey gold.

"Inuyas- I mean... Ian? Are you..._you_?" she asked tentatively, not sure what she would do if Naraku reappeared again.

"Kagome," he gasped in a frightened tone, "Did I...did I _do_ anything to you? Did _he_ do anything to you?"

She looked at him curiously. Did he know that he had a whole different soul residing within him? Did he know that this soul was able to manifest itself through him? And finally, did he know that the other soul within him, was the soul of the demon who had laughed when he had killed him, two years ago?

"Inuyasha? What did you-"

"It's Ian."

"Oh! Right, sorry. What did you mean by 'Did I do anything to you? Did he do anything to you?' I don't quite understand."

"Its...its _him_. He shows himself from time to time, and whenever he does, someone gets hurt. I don't know who or what he is, but I know he's a part of me." He said this last sentence so sadly, Kagome almost felt like crying.

"So...you feel...responsible." She said these words carefully, unsure of what type of reaction they would bring about. She had been right to say them carefully, for the outburst that followed far outweighed her expectations.

"Goddamn it! Of course I feel responsible! Everyone thinks its me and I'm beginning to wonder if they are so wrong! I wake up and people are hurt...sometimes even dead! Either I'm going crazy...or I'm a psychopathic killer who can't even remember his victims."

Kagome just continued to look into his eyes, pity, hatred, and saddness welling up within her. She had finally found him and the one she had sworn to kill was now within the body of the man she loved beyond anything else in the world. She stood there, clueless about what she should do to remedy the situation.

Unfortunately for her, Ian took her emotional stare for what it wasn't and lashed out at her once again, catching her unprepared.

"I knew it! You too! You think I'm insane too! You're just like my father! You're just like everyone else! Stupid wench! Get away from me!"

She watched as he attempted sprint down the temple stairs. And that was when she noticed it. Around his neck was a string of prayer beads. It had taken her awhile to notice them because she had been so used to Inuyasha's wearing them constantly. She considered carefully what she was going to do, still unsure if it would work. Throwing caution to the winds, she summoned all her strength and yelled after him.

"Ian! You idiot! SIT!"

The results suprised her and caused her to feel something she hadn't felt in a long, long time: overjoyed. The beads glowed a bright purplish-blue and in another second pulled Ian to the ground by his neck, embedding him slightly within the shrine's many stairs. She couldn't help but let out a short, slightly stiffled laugh at his attempts to rise to his feet, cursing the whole way.

"You stupid girl! What the hell do you think you are doing!" Ian yelled up into the face of the laughing girl several stairs above him.

"What the hell are these...these things?" he inquired, gesturing furiously to the beads.

Kagome just giggled and replied simply, "Something you must have acqquired from your previous life."

Ian tugged and tugged fruitlessly at the beads, attempting to lift them from his neck. She just sat there, steps higher than he, smirking.

"You won't be able to take them off," she called down to him.

"Feh! The hell I won't!"

"Suite yourself."

As she sat there, just watching him, tears suddenly began to flow from her eyes. There he was, finally returned to her, and she had just found out that she could never, _never_ be with him. If she tried to, she knew that Naraku would kill him. For he had not spoken this threat to her, but his eyes had said it for him. She had seen so many of his treacherous acts that she knew just how much he enjoyed playing with people's hearts and she knew, she just knew that he would never, ever let them be together.

"Hey...Hey, you alright?" It was just Ian, but he had startled her out of her reverie.

"I-Ian? Oh God!" And she broke down, there, on the steps of her family's shrine, wrapping herself in Ian's familiar, tight embrace.

"K-Kagome? Umm...are you okay?" he asked her, with an all to apparent air of uncomfortableness in his voice. But she didn't care.

"Please...Just for awhile...Hold me..." she sobbed into his shoulder, broken hearted.

"Oh God, I missed you so much... I love you... Inuyasha..." she mumbled incoherently into his shirt.

Ian just held her tighter, sensing it was what she needed right now.


	4. Back in Time

**Chapter 3: Back in Time**

"Mom! Souta! Grandpa! Mom, I'm here!" Kagome called out genially to her mother, dragging a confused Ian behind her. She could tell he had a question, but he was obviously waiting to voice his inquiry until he had seen more. Finally, it became apparent that he could hold back his question no longer, as it seemed to burst from him in an excited rush.

"You-Do you- I mean, do you..._live here_? In this- this- this place! It's huge!"

She waited, still smiling, for his stuttered string of inquiries and awes to finish before answering with a laugh lying just beneath her words. "No. I _used to_ live here. I grew up here. Have you met Grandpa yet? He would have been the shrine priest."

(A/N: remember, he was walking out of the shrine when she saw him!)

Still walking, Ian replied, still in awe at his surroundings. "Nn-Yes! Wait, that excentric little priest is your _grandfather_! Man, he's crazy!" Kagome couldn't help but to burst out laughing at his comments. Finally, someone other than her little brother agreed with her that her grandfather was crazy! They came to a stop in front of the Goshinboku (Sacred God Tree), where Ian just stared as Kagome moved forward to place her daily offering and pray at Inuyasha's small shrine.

Ian watched as she prayed with what could only be described as jubilation and yet, at the same time, saddness. He pitied the girl. The shrine must have belonged to someone very close to her. Her father, maybe? He had noticed that when she had entered the shrine grounds she had not called out to her father. Was this the reason? Because she was speaking with him now? Waiting until she was finished praying, he turned to her and asked her,

"Was that...your dad? The shrine, I mean. Is that for your dad?" He said it cautiously, unsure of how she would react.

Slightly startled, she turned to him. She wasn't sure she had heard him right. Had he just asked-?

"C-Come again?"

"Your dad... is that shrine for him? Did he... Did he _die_?"

This time she was prepared for the question, and answered quickly.

"No. No, Dad's shrine is...is more to the north of the compound. Along with grandmother's. This...This one is..._his_."

"Do you mind if I ask who?"

"Inuyasha's." Her relpy was simple and short, but Ian could tell she was about to burst into tears again. But the name. The name was familiar. Hadn't it been what she had called him on the shrine steps when she had first made eye contact with him? Yes, yes, he was certain of it now! That had been what she had called him: Inuyasha. He longed to inquire as to who this person was, but something told him that doing so now would result in an emotional breakdown of sorts on her part.

Standing up suddenly, she took hold of Ian's shirt and tugged him lightly in the direction of the main house. He noticed that all the tears which had threatened to flow from her eyes had suddenly dried up. Smiling once again, she said,

"Come on, Ian! We can have lunch! Mom makes _great_ tempura!"

Returning her smile, Ian nodded and followed. As they got closer to the house, a small boy with hair as dark as his sister's, who looked to be in about the fifth grade, burst forth from the shoji doors and sprinted the remainder of the distance across the compound to them.

"Neechan, Inuyasha-niichan, you're here! Mom just finished the tempura, Kagome. Inuyasha, come on! Mom made ramen just for you! Hurry up before it tastes funny!"

"Ah! Souta! I missed you! How did your soccer game go yesterday? Did you win?"

"Yea! 17 to 8! I scored 8 goals!"

Ian just stared as the two talked. Again, with that name! What apparent resemblence did he have to this 'Inuyasha' anyway! He couldn't hold back anymore, he had to ask her.

"Kagome!"

She turned to face him and looked softly into his flaming eyes, eyes which she knew better than anything. She knew exactly what he wanted to ask her, what he needed to ask her. Knowing this, she turned back to Souta and said calmly, "Souta, would you please go on ahead? Ian and I will be just a minute."

"Ian? Who's Ia-?" he stopped short, seeing the look she gave him, which plainly said, "If you value your life, don't argue. Just go." He waved to his sister and ran inside.

Turning back to Ian, Kagome had barely stood there for three seconds before Ian burst.

"Why does everyone keep calling me 'Inuyasha'? First you, now your brother! Next I expect your mom will come out and call me the same! What is with this name and why is it everytime you see me, your eyes flood wi-"

Kagome cut him short by leaping into his arms. They really were _so_ much alike, it was startling! If he wasn't Inuyasha, she didn't know what she'd do.

"What the-? What's wrong now!" he couldn't help but to shout at her. His temper was frayed like the end of a worn rope, and he wanted answers!

"If...If you want...answers...let's walk...To the Goshinboku..." she was crying again. She couldn't help it! His outburst so reminded her of the many time Inuyasha had done the same to her.

Stopping in front of the Goshinboku, Kagome released Ian as they both turned to face the sacred tree. Kagome's eyes fluttered mommentarily over the shrine as she watched Ian's face, carefully monitering his expressions.

"Why...Why is it that i feel..._drawn_ to this tree? It's like something is calling me to it..."

"It's part of your soul..." Kagome replied softly.

"Part of my...my _what_?"

"Your soul. Or that's what Kaede; an old priestess, and Grandpa said. They said that when you came back, you would most likely be drawn to the Goshinboku tree because your soul had made a mark on it from when Kikyo shot you to the tree."

"What the hell are you-"

"Please, bear with me. I know this all sounds so far beyond belief and probably makes no sense at all to you. I think...that in order to explain it more...I may need Sango and Miroku's help. Come on." she said softly, tugging once again on his shirt sleeve and dragging him the direction of an old well house.

"Waaait a minute! Where are you taking me?" Ian snapped. His voice was instantly silenced by the look Kagome gave him over her shoulder. It was a look that screamed, "Just shut up, already!"

Kagome pulled him through the doors of the old well house and down the stairs, releasing his sleeve long enough to remove the protective seals on the cover of the well.'_This will let me know if you really are him,_ she thought hopefully.

"Get in." she said, nudging him towards the now open well.

"What? Are you crazy? I could break my leg!" Ian shouted irately, uncomfortably surveying the 15 to 20 foot height difference between him and the bottom of the well. Was this girl round the bend?

"You won't. You're a half demon, meaning you have better reflexes than any human."

Ian was startled when she said this. How did she, this strange girl he had just met, know his family's and his best kept secret? What was she?

"How did you- How do you know- ?"

"Get _in_." she shoved him, causing him to catch his thigh on the lip of the well and fall through the air. He watched in awe as a blue light swallowed him up, and unbeknowst to him, transported him 500 years back in time.


	5. Backwards Forwards

**Chapter 4: Backwards Forwards**

As the blue light subsided, Ian felt his feet touch down onto the bottom of the well. That girl would pay for this dearly. Who did she think she was, pushing him into a well like that? Anyway, his first priority would be to climb out of the well, then and only then could he exact his revenge. Unable to see much of anything in the darkness, which surrounded him, he called up to the girl who had thrown him into this hellish pit.

"Hey, Kagome! Hey, you, girl! Answer me! Get me out of here! Girl!"

A girl with long brown hair poked her head over the lip of the well and genially called back down to him.

"Hey there! Who are you-! Inu-Inuyasha! No… No, it can't be! You're dead! I saw you die! Miroku, Miroku!" The girl sprinted away from the well, calling out for someone as she went. Ian called back to her, pleading slightly with her.

"Hey, you! Just get me out! Wait! Oh come on!" It was no use. She was now far out of hearing range. He was about to give up all hope of getting out of the well, when once again, the blue light appeared, and produced none other than Kagome. Slightly startled by her sudden apparition, he just looked at her as if she wasn't real.

Dusting off her kimono and the bright red haori she wore, she turned to him and as if reading his mind, said, "Yes, I'm real. Sango! Miroku!" She waited for a moment, and then turned once again to glare at him. "You went and scared her off, didn't you?"

It was now Ian's turn to glare at her, very indignantly. "I scared her off? All I did, was to call for you! I just called for help! How in the world is there someone else here anyway? We were alone in the well house when you pushed me in!"

Kagome just sighed and looked towards the opening gaping above them, and began climbing. Ian just stood there, trying as hard as he could not to look up her kimono... She turned to look back down at him, still climbing.

"Hey! You better not be looking up my kimono!"

Ian simply blushed, his guilt evident on his face.

"Yea...I thought so..."

Kagome sighed with pleasure as her face breached the confines of the well. It was so good to be back, especially with her familiar tagalong in tow. She turned again to stare into the golden eyes of the man she had loved, eyes that now sparkled with contempt and malice.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Climb on out! Hell, you're a half-demon, jump out!"

Ian stared back up into her face. Oh how he disliked her at the moment! Again, she had mentioned an extremely well kept secret that no one should have known about. And yet, there she was, spouting off about him being a half demon as if she were simply commenting on the weather. If he didn't get answers soon, he didn't know what he'd do, but he knew it would be unpleasant.

"Today, please Ian."

Still scowling, Ian bounded out of the well, landing gracefully on the lip of the well.

"There," he sneered. "I'm here. Smiles all around, eh?"

Kagome just smiled. There was only one thing she knew of to remedy Inuyasha's attitude when he used to drop into that 'smart ass' attitude. She was positive that it would work with Ian as well.

"Sit."

She had been correct. Again, he plummeted to the ground, his prayer beads glowing with magical power and his eyes glowing with hatred.

"Why you-! I'm gonna-!"

But Kagome never found out what he was going to do. For at that precise moment, a girl with long brown hair burst through the tree line, dragging behind her a man with darker brown hair kept relatively short and tied back into a small ponytail at the base of his neck. Ian recognized the girl immediately as the same girl who had peered down into the well at him. She was shouting and pointing at Ian in a slightly frightened manner.

"See? See, Miroku? I told you, it's a demon! I'm telling you, some demon has taken on Inuyasha's form!"

"Please, Sango! Calm down, please! It may not be a demon!"

"Then what would it be; hm, Miroku? A cleverly disguised human?"

"Erm, well...no...Not-not exactly...maybe..."

Kagome turned to face her friend, a curious look apparent on her face.

"Sango? What's the matter?"

Sango faced Kagome, a shocked and slightly crazed look etched its way onto her features.

"An impersonation of the man you loved more than anything stands before you and you calmly ask 'what's the matter'! My dear friend, have you gone mad?"

Kagome smiled. This would obviously take some explaining as well. Walking over to Sango, Kagome pulled her close and whispered into her ear.

"Sango...do you remember how I told you that Inuyasha promised me as he lay dying that he would come back?"

She waited for a moment analyzing the look on her friend's face as comprehension dawned. Sango nodded slightly. Kagome smiled again and gripped her friend's shoulder tighter, pointing all the while at Ian's turned back.

"Sango...he's back. That's him...he's back."


	6. This Cursed Right Hand

**Chapter 5: This Cursed Right Hand **

Sango stared at the boy who, had by now, turned to face them and was now scowling at Kagome. She was amazed at how similar the boy before her was in both character and likeness to Inuyasha. Turning back to Kagome she voiced something which she had been thinking since seeing the boy.

"Are...Are you certain? I can't help but to sense a certain dark aura about him..."

Kagome turned momentarily away from her friend, not quite ready to tell her about Naraku just yet. Stubbornly, she replied, "I sense nothing."

Sango wasn't so sure, but she decided to allow her friend to live on in ignorance for just a while longer, knowing full well that what she wanted and needed to believe right now had nothing to do with dark auras.

Kagome left Sango's side in favor of Ian's. She smiled kindly at him and took hold of his arm, leading him in the direction of Miroku. Smiling again at her hentai houshi friend, she introduced him to Ian.

"Ian, this is Miroku. Miroku, this is Ian."

Ian took hold of a puzzled Miroku's hand and shook it, and said politely, "Nice to meet you."

Miroku turned to Kagome, a puzzled look on his face. He mouthed to her, 'What is he doing?' Kagome just smiled and mouthed back, 'It's called a handshake. It's a form of greeting, just go with it.' Miroku just shrugged and proceeded to perform the same gesture to Ian.

"Nice to meet you to- ahh! Aaarghh! Waaaugh!" Their hands joined and their skin made contact, Miroku was just about to return the greeting, when a stabbing pain made its way from his palm and shot all the way up his arm. Screaming in agony, he looked quickly at the place in his palm where the wind tunnel had previously been, his eyes widening in horror. There, in the center of his palm, was a small, black hole, growing quickly in size and power. Miroku was at a loss for words and just stared in pure terror, for the return of the wind tunnel could only mean one thing, and it did not bode well. Still wincing, he looked quickly at Ian who had released his hand with lighting speed when Miroku had begun to cry out in pain.

Ian, still confused, attempted to move forward to assist the man in anyway possible. This effort, however, proved to be fruitless indeed. As Ian approached closer to Miroku, Miroku felt another wave of excruciating pain course through his arm.

"Don't touch me!"

Ian stumbled to a halt. He smiled and reached out to Miroku saying, "Come on Miroku, surely-" Again, their skin made contact.

"Stay away!"

With his free arm, Miroku slapped away Ian's eager helping hand. Ian looked on in puzzlement first at Miroku, then himself.

"I-Ian? Wha-What are you?" said Miroku through gasps of pain.

Looking down at his own hands, Ian simply stared at them in shock and horror, the same question ringing throughout his mind. What had he done? What was he, really? He looked to Kagome, fearful and questioning, as if it were she and only she who could resolve the predicament. She stared back, horror, concern, sadness, and confusion written all over her face. And yet, she did not move. Something inside her seemed to be telling her that if she stopped moving, time itself would also stop, therefore preventing the horribly inevitable. But time did not seem to be following the same theory. She stood there and watched helplessly as her beloved fell to the ground and began to writhe with unimaginable pain.

He called out to her, but her feet were adhered to the ground as if by some otherworldly force. So, she stood there and watched as the consciousness of the man she had loved was pushed back to the farthest reach of his own mind, temporarily imprisoned within himself.

In a moment, the whole scene was over. He rose again from the ground, his hair and eyes once again darkened. Finally, she found herself able to move, but only to collapse to her knees onto the ground. Sango quickly approached and enveloped her trembling friend in a comforting embrace. The embrace was not permitted to last long, however, for Naraku decided to make his move swiftly.

Miroku, who had by now sealed off the wind tunnel with a rosary he kept on him at all times, was beginning to back away from the man whom he assumed to be Ian.

"Ian! What's the matter with you? What are you-?"

Naraku chuckled cruelly. "Not Ian, my dear, foolish houshi." Again, he chuckled. "Any other guesses?"

Miroku gasped with stunned horror, not wanting to believe what was standing before his very eyes.

"...Naraku! But how did you-"

'That maniacal laughter is beginning to become quite annoying, ' thought Miroku through his frustration and fear.

"All in good time, houshi. But first," with a sudden movement Naraku reached out and took hold of Miroku's right hand, bringing it up to eye level and carefully facing it away from himself and towards Sango and Kagome. "Allow me to survey my handiwork."

Miroku could only watch, horrorstruck and unable to wrench himself from Naraku's grasp as Naraku removed the protective rosary sealing the wind tunnel, as Sango and Kagome, without anything to secure themselves to, were sucked closer and closer towards the void which had returned once again to his cursed right hand.


	7. Memories

**Chapter 6: Memories**

Miroku cried out in both pain and misery as he watched the woman he loved and the woman his best friend had loved sucked closer and closer to their doom with nothing he could do to save them. He struggled within Naraku's grasp, but to no avail. The demon held tight and cackled once again with a renewed laughter.

"Watch them die Miroku, and smile, knowing that I have freed you from the burden of belonging to one woman alone."

Miroku snarled at Naraku, hatred welling up behind his eyes.

"You are wrong. Sango is no burden to me; she is the only woman I ever have and ever will love… And I will not let you kill her today!"

Summoning all the strength within his mind and body, Miroku gave a mighty heave and wrenched his arm from Naraku's grasp, sealing the wind tunnel as he did so. Shakily, he rose once again to face Naraku, but stumbled and collapsed. Sango rushed over to him and cradled his head in her lap, gently stroking his forehead. Sweat dripped from his brow as he panted heavily and smiled at Naraku.

"See, Naraku? I'm smiling."

Naraku simply sneered in the direction of the impudent monk, using all his will power to refrain from dismembering him at that very moment. Moving towards Kagome, he grabbed the girl by her throat and lifted her off the ground, leaving her struggling for air a foot and a half above the earth's surface. The smile instantly slipped from Miroku's face like the setting sun in the western sky.

"Don't you…don't you _dare_ hurt her! Let her down, Naraku!"

Again, he attempted to stand but only succeeded in collapsing once more; this time into Sango's awaiting arms. She smiled at him and said,

"Rest. I'll save Kagome, you rest."

He was about to protest, but decided better of it and returned her smile, nodding for her to go to her friend and murmuring under his breath,

"Stay safe…"

Sango nodded again, taking hold of the gigantic boomerang, which she carried on her back, she hurled it at Naraku's feet, causing the ground in front of him to explode in a shower of dirt and rocks. Naraku stumbled backwards, releasing his chokehold on Kagome's throat as he did so.

Kagome staggered away, holding and massaging her throat, still gasping for breath. She settled herself next to Miroku, then turned back to stare at Ian/Naraku. Tears sprang to her eyes as she watched him, cackling with laughter as Sango was thrown once again to the ground. He grinned and began to taunt Sango, causing her tears to flow faster. All the things he was doing... His laughter, his grin, even his honey-golden eyes; now darkened to blood red...they were not his...they were Ian's. It tore her up inside as she watched him. She watched as again and again, he threw Sango to the ground.

Finally something inside of her seemed to snap. She ran forward, ignoring Miroku's cries for her to return to safety. She continued to run, right past Sango until she reached Ian. She threw herself into his arms, startling Naraku. Pulling herself up, she crushed her lips against his, wishing beyond anything that Ian were in control for that one moment. Her eyes closed, she didn't see as the luster returned to Ian's hair and his eyes became their familiar golden hue once again. He then closed his own eyes, caught up in the happiness of the moment and deepening the kiss. For Kagome, the moment seemed to drag on forever, but she didn't care. She knew he was back now.

She drew back, gasping slightly for breath; she smiled up into his warm, familiar golden eyes.

He smiled back at her, completely lost in her happy, mud-brown eyes. Leaning down, he rested his head on her shoulder. She turned her head and whispered softly into his ear,

"I'm so glad."

"Hm? How come?" he murmured into the soft fabric of her haori and kimono.

Kagome smiled again and replied, as tears began to flow once more from her closed eyes.

"Because…you're back…"

Sango and Miroku simply gawked for a moment before Miroku, who seemed to get over his initial shock faster than Sango, edged closer to her. Finally, he was at her side. Reaching out with his right hand, he grabbed her by the waist and hauled her closer to him. Startled, she turned and slapped him, simply out of instinct. In a forlorn voice he asked her,

"Honestly, was there really any call for that? I didn't even do anything this time!"

Blushing profusely, she replied quickly,

"Well, if you wouldn't get into such a habit of doing those things, I wouldn't slap you when you're not!"

He smiled again. She was quite right, of course.

"Ah, well, I guess you have a point. But Sango, I just can't keep my hands off of you!"

This comment didn't seem to please her as much as he would have hoped, and so earned him a large bump on the top of his head.

"Keep going, houshi. You're batting a thousand."

"Right, try again, eh? But Sango, look, they are showing each other their true affections!"  
He pointed enthusiastically at the backs of Kagome and Ian, still locked in their loving embrace.

"Us too, Sango! We should do the same!"

He proceeded to wrap her in a loving embrace, catching her once again off her guard.

"M-Miroku! Stop it! Everyone's watching!"

Not to be deterred, he softly and slightly seductively replied.

"No one's watching, Sango. Those two are off in their own little world. It's just us."

A chill ran down he back as he said this. She had never seen him like this before, and quite honestly, she wasn't sure if she could trust herself to keep her hands off of _him_ if he kept talking like that. Pushing these thoughts to the back of her mind, Sango calmed slightly, settling deeper into his strong arms. She felt so comfortable; so natural, just sitting there with him. It felt just right, somehow. She remembered the promise he had made her so long ago, almost 2½ years ago now. She remembered the emotions, which had welled up within her, and still sat, in their own compartment inside of her, waiting anxiously for that day when he would take her as his bride and they would be free to manifest themselves once again. She remembered the elated expression on his face when she had consented to his impromptu proposal.

Suddenly, her eyes flew open, ending her stroll through her happy memories with him.

She felt a hand, large and warm, beginning to tenderly caress her backside as another snaked its way up along her torso, stretching eagerly towards her bosom. Whirling on the man who held her so gently, she slapped him across his face using all her strength, and was rewarded by the sight of the bright, crimson handprint shining across his face.

"You just _had_ to go and ruin it, didn't you, you pervert!"

She stood up, tears beginning to well up within her eyes. Every time! Every single _bloody_ time, he had to go and ruin the moment by doing something like that! She stalked off into the woods, leaving behind Ian and Kagome, now making their way back towards the village, and a very stunned and slightly dejected Miroku.


	8. Return of the Evil One

**Chapter 7: Return of the Evil One**

As Sango stalked along the path towards the village where she could sit in relative peace and ponder her thoughts and the recent happenings, she found herself thinking,

'_Damn that monk. He knows how much I love him, and yet…_ she suddenly found that tears were pouring from her eyes. '_And yet…my heart refuses to forget him and move on. Why am I cursed to love a womanizer? Why?'_

She continued to walk on, her head down, completely absorbed in her own sadness and self-pity. Sango did not notice as the man approached behind her, taking hold of her arms quite sharply and tightly, unceremoniously crushing his warm lips against her own tear-streaked ones.

"Mm-!"

She attempted to cry out, but to no avail. Her shout was muffled by the lips of her assailant, leaving her to be undiscovered by any potential rescuers.

Far above the heads of random villagers and the group below, hovered Kagura, sitting comfortably on her feather, observing the chaos created by the gusts of wind she was unconsciously emitting from her own body. She scowled with boredom and annoyance. Ever since that bastard Naraku had died, her world had gotten more boring by the day. Yes, it was true, at first she had reveled in her freedom, spending all her days doing whatever it was she had wished. This had gotten old, after a while, however, and she had taken to checking up on Kana every now and again, just to make sure she hadn't sucked out the souls of anyone they knew. She had even attempted to find Sesshoumaru, but it had been an impossible task. If he did not wish to be found, he obviously would not be, as Kagura had discovered the hard way.

She surveyed the ground below her now, watching in utter tedium as the villagers below her went about their daily business. She watched as a young girl walked into the village with a boy who looked suspiciously like Inuyasha… the same boy she had watched die in Kagome's sad arms less than two years ago…but that was impossible, because he was dead…right?

Swooping in lower for a closer look, she was startled to see that it _was_ in fact, Inuyasha, the silver dog ears atop his head confirming this and it was Kagome whose shoulder he was leaning on, resting his face in the bright red haori which had once belonged to him. But what puzzled her the most, was the fact that Inuyasha was not wearing his haori or any of the clothes she was accustomed to seeing him in, but clothes that appeared to be of Kagome's era. Most puzzling indeed…

Suddenly, when she was about 40 feet above them, a dark aura hit her hard in the chest, staggering her. This wasn't supposed to be at all; Inuyasha had never had an aura of such power or evil before or in all the time she had known him! The girl beside him couldn't either, for she was supposed to be a miko, among the purest of the pure! So…it could only be Inuyasha…couldn't it?

The more she descended, the more painful it was for her, as the aura continued to increase in power until there was no doubt in her mind that it was Inuyasha emitting that horrible feeling. Unexpectedly, a shockwave seemed to emanate from his body, and it struck her body with such a force that she almost fell to the ground from her feather. Her body began to pulsate with what felt like heartbeats, as a voice whispered to her from deep within her own mind.

"Kagura…Kagura…"

"No…! No…not you!"

"Kagura…"

"No…no, you're dead…I watched you die! From high above, I watched you die!"

"Kagura…I have returned, Kagura…Return to serve me once more…return to your master…"

"No! No, I won't return! I'm free now, free as the winds which I control!"

As the voice of Naraku reverberated within her mind, her eyes widened with pure terror. Wincing slightly as the voice crescendoed within her, she ascended until she was out of sight. Holding her head in pain, she flew over the couple, and with the wind currents swirling and colliding about her and reflecting her emotions, she flew off into the distance, muttering to herself darkly under her breath,

"Damnit… Damnit to hell…I can't believe he's back, that bastard…Damn you, Naraku…"

Miles away, across the varying landscapes of Japan's countryside, across the mountains and plains and lakes and rivers, a strong wind blew through the air, causing the trees and other foliage to begin rustling excitedly, as if in fearful anticipation. Animals of every shape and size scampered, slithered, galloped, and flew in panic and fear, in the general direction of their respective caves, dens, burrows, thickets, and nests before what their senses interpreted as a storm was upon them and trapped them in the supposed sheets of pouring rain.

Down below on the ground, a small, half-starve fox skulked in a group of bushes, hoping that the lone woman traversing steadily along the path in his direction would not spot him. As the fabric on the woman's robes fluttered and danced in the wind, the fox tensed with each step she took closer to him, fearful anticipation building within him as he readied himself to bolt from the scene at a second's notice if needed.

Now feet from him, the woman stopped suddenly in the path. The fox stood still as a statue, and believing he had been discovered, dashed away, hoping to get farther than the next cluster of bushes. Unfortunately, this was not to be so. The woman nocked an arrow to her bowstring, took aim, and fired all in the same amount of time it would normally take for the fox to flick his bushy tail.

The arrow pierced the fox just below his ribcage, sending him flying backwards with the sheer momentum of the lethal projectile, which had been fired with deadly accuracy, and adhered him securely to a large maple just behind him. The fox's last sight before his breath froze cold in his chest was that of a woman with long, shiny black hair tied back loosely at the nape of her neck and red and white priestess's robes approaching to inspect her handiwork.

As the fox's eyes closed in death, the woman sighed with minor exasperation, slightly annoyed that her efforts had not wielded better results for a meal; for the animal was small and had little meat on its well-defined bones. Dismissively, she turned from the scrawny beast and was about to continue in her search for food, when without any warning, a spasm of pure evil swept throughout the area, hitting Kikyou dead in the chest like a bucket of the same ice water which seemingly flowed in her veins and the residue the aura left behind chilled her to the bone with fear.

She recognized that aura all too well, for it was something she had hoped never to feel again. Naraku was alive; somehow, someway, he was alive and he had returned to the time in which she wandered. She had heard that Inuyasha and his group had slain him two years ago, but Inuyasha had died soon after. But apparently, Naraku was back and this time, _she_, the (A/N: self-appointed) reincarnation of the great priestess Midoriko, would be the one to kill him. And this time, no one would interfere when she did.

The pair walked through the shady forest, Ian's head still resting wearily on Kagome's shoulder as he walked behind her. They sighed with contented exhaustion as they just continued to walk, each simply enjoying the other's presence and continuing company. Kagome wished that the moment would never end. Continuing their small trek towards the village, Kagome smiled happily as a soft breeze blew calmly through the trees, spanning her hair out behind her and tickling Ian's nose as the tree branches above rustled and groaned merrily. She felt Ian's head shift on her shoulder and chuckled slightly when she looked over her shoulder to see Ian, who was almost asleep, reached out his hand blindly and absentmindedly and begin swatting at her hair as if it were a stray fly which had decided to land upon his nose.

She smiled and continued walking, the crest of some of the buildings of the village beginning to come into view over the crest of the hill ahead of them. Suddenly, a question seemed to spring to life in her mind. As she continued to walk, it refused to die and she had no other choice but to face Ian and voice the query which was beginning to bore into every corner of her brain.

"Inuyas- I mean, Ian?"

"Mm?"

"When…When you become…Naraku…can…can you…_see_ what he does? I mean, do you remember any of it?"

A long silence passed between them, and Kagome began to fear that she had said something inappropriate to offend him or asked a question that he would rather not answer.

"Ian…? Listen, I'm sorry, if you don't want to answer, you don't have to. It was a stupid question anyways, nevermin-."

"No."

"Eh?"

"No, it's okay. I don't mind." He sighed deeply and raised his eyes to the sky, his hands on the back of his head in what Kagome interpreted to be tired exasperation. Sighing once more, he turned to face her again, his answer ready on his lips.

"Yea…I do remember most things that happen…"

"Oh Ian-!" she moved forward in an attempt to embrace him but stopped at his next words.

"But…sometimes…I don't remember anything at all. And it's at those times, that I frighten myself the most…"

For a moment the pair just stood there, Kagome in pitiful horror and Ian in tired reflection.

"I-Ian?" Kagome simply stared at him, uncertain of what he would do in his current mood. Surprisingly, he did not break down once again, but reasserted himself and took hold of her hand and began to drag her towards the village not far ahead of them. Still puzzled, Kagome continued to stare at him until he turned around and smiled at her, saying as he did so,

"Come on, Kagome. I want some answers, let's hurry!"

Startled by his sudden uncharacteristic cheerfulness, Kagome was temporarily at a loss for what to say, but quickly overcame her speechlessness to reply cheerfully and with a similar smile,

"Kay!"

The pair ran along, a mask of happiness temporarily covering their feelings of guilt, sadness, and worry.


	9. Your Soul

**Chapter 8: Your Soul**

Sango's eyes shot open in sheer terror, hoping to at least see the face of her attacker before he slaughtered her. To her utter surprise her eyes were filled not with the face of a vicious bandit, ready to kill, but of-

"Miroku!" Pulling her lips away, she stared in shock into the face of the man she loved.

"Mm?" his response was little more than a simple murmur, as if he were waiting for more.

"You idiot! What the hell is the matter with you? Sneaking up on me like that! You almost give the impression of some sort of stalker, you moron!"

"Mm? Oh that?"

This simply infuriated her all the more. How dare he take that carefree attitude with her! And after he had nearly frightened her to death too! And what was worse, he was still speaking in that seductive purr of his! If he kept talking like that, she wasn't sure she could stand up to him for much longer.

"STOP THAT!"

"Eh? Stop what?"

"You know what! Stop talking like that! It's making me crazy!"

"Hmmm….Is that crazy 'good' or crazy 'bad'?"

"Crazy 'bad'- WOULD YOU STOP THAT!"

Suddenly, Sango found that she had thrown herself forward, toppling both her and the monk to the ground, effectively startling them both. She smashed her lips against his own, the sensation of pleasure surging throughout her whole body, begging for more. She began to move down his neck, kissing him and taking in the sweet taste of his flesh. She couldn't stop herself, even though she knew it was wrong, her body screamed at her to continue.

Miroku, who seemed to be enjoying the sensation for a moment, began to get in to it as well, at first. He couldn't believe that she had started the whole thing and he wasn't about to let go. He began to caress her bottom once again and was slightly startled to find that she did not care or slap him, but seemed to kiss him harder. This brought him out of his happy reverie.

"Eh, Sango? Sango, hello? Hey-."

She moved upwards towards his lips and began to smother him once more. However, as much as his inner lecher was enjoying the scene, he forced his hands to push her off.

"Sango, please stop. This isn't you."

Her eyes snapping open, Sango lifted her gaze to look up into his eyes. She looked around her and then back up into his eyes, a deep red flush making its way quickly across her features. She swiftly slipped off of him, quite embarrassed at what she had been doing and the fact that she had not been able to control herself. She whirled on the monk, glaring furiously into his face.

"This…! This is the reason I told you to stop! I _knew_ this would happen!"

Puzzled, Miroku cocked his head slightly to the side and asked inquiringly,

"What did I do this time? I wasn't even _doing_ anything!"

Still glaring at him, Sango replied furiously,

"The way you were talking! That seductive undertone you were previously implying to your every word! I can't stand it!"

The monk simply stared at the woman of his dreams, tears now pouring down her face, his mind completely confounded as to which side he should take: the lecherous monk who took advantage of the situation (a side which most of his mind was currently attempting to sprint towards) or the kind and understanding betrothed who consoled her and attempted to steer her away from that path an did everything in his power to do so.

As much as his other half begged him not to do so, he decided on the latter of the two choices. Taking action, he moved forward to embrace her, completely ready to pat her consolingly on her back and this time _not_ on her bottom. But he never got the chance.

As soon as she felt the warmth of his arms and chest drawing near to her, she pulled away and began to rant at him once more.

"And that! Stop doing that!"

"What am I doing _now_!"

"The way that every time you hug me or wrap your arm around me, it always seems to find its way back down to my ass! You have absolutely no clue how to be romantic do you?" By this point, the tears were coming like rain on a stormy day.

"Then what would you have me do?"

"Just…Just hold me for once! Don't grope me or comment on some other passing lady, just hold me-!"

Startling her, he moved forward and wrapped his arms about her, holding her tightly. Resting his head on her shoulder and staring straight ahead, he whispered comfortingly into her ear,

"Like this?"

Snuggling deeper into his hug she closed her eyes and sighed, replying softly,

"…H-Hai…just…just like this…"

Still staring ahead, he nuzzled his head against hers, whispering once more into her ear,

"You know, I was only coming to apologize..."

"Mm." Sango murmured, the only way she found she could reply at the moment.

"Am I forgiven, then?" he asked, lightly kissing her on the cheek.

"Mm-hm." she murmured softly, settling deeper into his arms.

"Kaede-babaa! Kaede-babaa! It's me; Kagome! I've found him!"

Running through the village behind Ian, Kagome shouted for the elderly priestess, desperately seeking her advice. Ian, completely clueless as to who the heck 'Kaede-babaa' was, just led the way along the village's main path, unusually silent.

"Kaede-babaa! I found him! I found him! He's back!"

As the villagers passed by, they bowed to Ian and Kagome, muttering things like,

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Inuyasha-san!"

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Kagome-sama! So good to see you again!"

Finally, they stopped in front of one of the largest huts in the village. As Kagome was about to walk through the door, Ian grabbed her by the arm and turned her to face him.

"Hey, something's been bugging me: Why is it when they say 'hi' to you, you get '-sama' at the end of your name and I only get '-san'?"

She stared at him as if he was the most ignorant person in the world and it was a wonder he didn't know already.

"Why that's easy; because to them, I'm a priestess and you're just a demon. One who ravaged their town, killed their former priestess and many other villagers, and attempted to steal their sacred jewel, which the priestess was guarding 52 years ago, might I add."

"Boy, you make me sound like a really nice character." Ian replied, scowling.

Kagome simply smiled.

"Don't worry; it wasn't really you who did that. You just stole the jewel, ravaged the town and made a big mess."

"Psh. Like that's any better."

She shrugged.

"It was worth a try."

Ian glared at her, a growl escaping from between his lips. Just as he was about to make a scathing comment at the girl, an elderly woman emerged from a clump of trees behind the hut, addressing Kagome and Ian.

"Ho there, child. What brings ye back to this era so far from thy home?"

Kagome simply smiled and gestured towards Ian proudly.

"Eh? By the gods! Inuyasha, is that ye? Have ye truly returned?" turning to Kagome, she asked curiously,

"Are ye certain this is he? Are ye certain that he tis not some common look-alike?"

Ian scowled at the old woman, indignant at her last comment.

"'Common look-alike,' am I? Why you-!"

"Kaede-babaa, if it weren't him, then how would I have been able to take him through the well with me?" Kagome asked smugly, heading off the beginnings of Ian's threatening tirade, a smile staying fixed on her face.

"Aye...Thou does have a valid point...He did say he would return, did he not?" she asked, completely ignoring Ian's outburst, simply proving to infuriate him further. Turning to face Ian, she took his chin in her hand and turned his head back and forth, inspecting him.

"Look sharp, boy. Or be thee a half-wit?"

Ian jerked his head away from her so he could glare at her fully with all the more effect. Unfortunately, his glare did not even seem to phase this woman. Seeing this, he relaxed his glare slightly and settled on a growl and a sharp retort.

"Why you old crone! 'Half-wit', am I?" He raised his fist as if he were about to pummel her, but a soft hand resting on his shoulder caused his arm and fist to relax. He turned to look behind him and stared half curiously, half angrly into her mud-brown eyes. Giggling slightly, she pulled herself up to whisper softly into his ear,

"Don't worry. She said the same thing to me when I first came here."

"Yea? Well, with _you_ I can understand. But me...?"

"SIT!"

CRASH!

"Yagh!"

"Aye, I was correct; thou art a half-wit."

"Hey!"

"Hmph. Serves you right...baka."

Whilst Ian squirmed and growled menacing threats from the relative safety of the ground, Kaede pulled Kagome off to the side and began whispering to the girl.

"Kagome, child, I have assessed that he is in fact the one. Has he been curious as to why ye call him by another name? Or has thou art been careful to address him by his current name?"

"Gomen nasai, Kaede-babaa. I have been careless, and have addressed him several times by Inuyasha. He is _very_ curious as to why everyone seems to only know him by that name here."

The old woman sighed heavily, her age beginning to show more and more vividly on her face the more time passed. It was apparrant to Kagome that she was also beginning to feel it in her bones more painfully as the days and weeks wore on.

"Kagome, from what ye tell me, he is eager to discover who he was. From the way I see it, I can either summon Inuyasha's memories or we can verbally inform him of his past. What say ye?"

Kagome pondered for a moment. At first glance, there was what seemed to be no choice at all: it was obvious that it would be far easier to simply restore Inuyasha's memories to him, as there would be far fewer fights and furious outbursts from their American friend. But, as she analyzed the situation more, she realized that there was obviously a catch, and Ian would then be left with all the terrible memories of death, betrayal, hatred, bloodshed, saddness, and ostricization that Inuyasha had lived through as a child. She couldn't bear to put Ian through that, after all, he was an innocent, oblivious teenager from the twenty first century who knew nothing of the hardships and cruel ways of the fuedal era. How could she subject him to that?

"What's the risk, if we just bring his memories back, Kaede-babaa?"

"The risk, is quite significant, I'm afraid. Kagome, ye are talking about summoning the memories of someone two years dead. His soul could actually be torn if I were to open the rift between this world and the next. The pull of the afterworld would be too great and it could actually tear his soul in half. Are ye sure ye wish to risk that?"

"Kaede-babaa, I-"

"Kagome! Hey, what are you whispering about! You're talking about me, aren't you! I know you are, 'cause I heard my name! Stop talking about me!"

"I think I should ask him."

She sighed. He could get to be so tiring at times. Leaving Kaede's side, she made her way over to his, her face solemn. Seeing her face, he stopped his rant and peered down at her curiously.

"Eh? Kagome? What's up?"

"Inuyash- I mean, Ian? You want your memories back, right?"

"Hm? My memories? Memories of what? Of my past self?"

She nodded, slightly scared of what he would say.

"Well, yea, I guess so. Sure, more that I think of it, it would be nice to have them back more than anything. Yea, I want them back."

"So, you do want them back then?" Kagome asked tentatively.

His voice was beginning to grow slightly irritated.

"Yes, I just said I did, didn't I?"

She sighed, and he could see that something was bothering her immensely, seeming to catch in her chest as she tried to speak. Looking up into his eyes, he could see tears beginning to gather in them once more.

"Do you want them back badly enough...to risk having your soul ripped in half for them?"


End file.
